


We go down together (or we don't go down at all)

by Band_obsessed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DDR, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, but seriously, this is way too fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing was that Phil didn't have the best balance, nor coordination, so what did Dan expect when he taped their legs together and expected them to be able to do anything vaguely well.</p>
<p>OR </p>
<p>written for this prompt: <br/>from ddr. challenge video- what happened in the jump cut of those two falling on to the couch (preferably lots of fluff and giggling)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We go down together (or we don't go down at all)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I haven't written in a couple weeks I think... Oops, sorry xx But I wanted to whip something up real quick so please enjoy this drabble! I am, however, participating in the Phandom Big Bang this year so look forward to not only my fic, but hundreds of others this Oct.! I'll try my best to write more but honestly in between school and just everyday life (even though I barely leave my room) it's quite hard to find time. (In other words - procrastination is a bad habit of mine... Sorry x) Enjoy!
> 
> Title from A Love Like War by All Time Low feat. Vic Fuentes.

The thing was that Phil didn't have the best balance, nor coordination, so what did Dan expect when he taped their legs together and expected them to be able to do anything vaguely well. It wasn't like he was trying to fall, because he really wasn’t, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with only one leg to stabilise himself and Dan dragging him around. He had to physically restrain himself from reaching out and grabbing Dan’s hand, because he couldn’t do that, as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t. Not on camera. So when Phil finally lost his balance and toppled down onto the sofa bed, bringing Dan down with him, it was kind of a relief on his part.

“Phil!” Dan yelled, desperately trying to get back up, the elder stopping him from doing so by snaking his arms around his waist, pulling him in against his chest, burying his face into his hair and laughing. Dan pouted, trying to wriggle out of Phil’s grasp as the game continued playing, eventually giving up and allowing himself to relax into the embrace.

“It’s not funny! We’re gonna fail!” Dan whined, reaching behind him to lightly swat Phil, rolling his eyes before eventually starting to laugh too, twisting awkwardly round so he could face the other boy, smiling up at him. 

“I think we were already failing, bear. I mean, this is me you’re playing this with.” Phil murmured, brushing their noses together, an easy grin spreading across his lips, Dan’s breath fanning across his cheeks. Shaking his head, Dan smiled fondly and leaned up slightly, bridging the gap between them to press their lips together, relishing in the feeling of Phil’s lips against his own, bringing a hand to cup his cheek. They slipped into an easy rhythm, hands roaming freely around one another, Dan’s eventually settling on clutching at Phil’s back, feeling the muscles move as Phil did and his one leg that wasn't taped draping over his thighs. When they pulled apart again for breath, Phil was beaming as he brought his thumb up to run against Dan’s cheek bone, tracing the outline of it before ducking his head back down and planting a chaste kiss to his lips again. 

“You do know the camera’s still recording, right?” Dan asked breathlessly, smiling nonetheless as Phil nuzzled his nose into his hairline, hands still grasping the material of Phil’s shirt. 

“Yup. Doesn't matter. We have to edit it anyway, what’s a minute or two more.” He reasoned with a shrug, allowing his elbows to give way so he was basically laying on top of Dan, both boys smiling like fools.

“That’s gonna be one hell of a jump cut.” Dan noted, pushing Phil off of somewhat reluctantly before entwining their hands once more and pulling both of them up, arms wrapping around Phil’s back to stop him from falling down again as he did so. 

“We’ll make it work.” Phil replied, grinning and kissing Dan once more before letting their hands slip apart and turning to face the screen, fixing his hair quickly before Dan restarted the song, and soon Phil found himself being dragged around all over again. But, really, he’d be lying if he said he minded.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As I said, it's only really short. I'll try to write some longer stuff in the next couple of weeks! Your feedback on my other fics has been amazing! So thank you so much! ^.^ xxx


End file.
